Fantendo - Misfits at War
Fantendo - Misfits at War is an upcoming game for The V2 that is the first Misfits game. The creator described the game as 'something that will change Misfits forever, whether for the best or for the worst is your opinion'. The game is a 3D free-roam-ish that has a fast paced combat system, that if used correctly can allow you to knock enemies out faster than you can say 'Melissaran'. Though there might not be much chapters, there are tons of side missions, as each chapter is a major mission. Trailer The trailer starts with Aran, who is hiking up a massive mountain, stares up at a giant base overheard, with a massive weapon on the side of it. Four then begins to talk : Former Four: I thought you puny humans were easy to kill, and I was right. Except for you.. It then shows Former Four being surrounded in a massive juggernaut-like armor, which seemingly has a Galvan Fist on it, aswell. : Melissa: Bad stuff is happening, Aran. This might be it. It shows Melissa and Aran sitting at a desk together, as a video of buildings collapsing are played behind them. : Ajax: We will crush The Misfits, and I will kill Aran with my own hands. Ajax looks to Former Four, who claps his hands together. : Former Four: We will leave no Misfit behind. It then shows as Aran is consumed by a blast of smoke as a building collapses behind him. : Former Four: We will destroy them from the inside out. Melissa lays in a corner as the dust particles begin to turn red. : Former Four: We will destroy all they love. It then shows Aran staring at the burning town around him, as heavily armored man walks out from the fire, wielding a massive blade. : Former Four: We will rule the world. The trailer ends as the words 'Fantendo - Misfits at War' appears on the screen Gameplay TBA Story Prologue - Four's Head It shows Four's head in a glass case in a dark room, the door then swings open, and a man bursts through the glass and grabs the head, walking away. ---- Aran wakes up, looking to Melissa, who is laying on the other side of the bed. A massive headache then begins. :Aran: Bleugh... What the hell happened last night? Blurry moments of last night flash in Aran's head, which is just enough for him to figure out that they had a party last night. :Aran: I just need some water, I'll be fine later. Aran walks over to the sink as he looks over his shoulder, seeing Melissa getting up. :Melissa: Good Morning. :Aran: Mornin'.. Aran pours water into a cup and downs all of it, placing the glass down as he finishes it. :Melissa: You passed out last night, we had to drag you. It was pretty flipping awesome. :Aran: I remember jack shit about the party. :Melissa: Well that's what you get for drinking WAY too much. :Aran: Hey, you probably drank alot too. :Melissa: Well maybe you're just a wimp. She giggles as she walks out the door, Aran slowly following behind her. :Melissa: Well, nobody ran away last night, that's good. Everyone seems to be sleeping soundly on different couches, though Jared is sitting at the table shuffling some cards. :Jared: What took 'ya guys so long? Everyone then jumps as a red alarm rings, and the television turns on. :Mrs. Crassus: Literally all of you are late to the meeting we were supposed to have 2 damn hours ago, get your asses over to the base. Melissa sighs, walking over to Topzy and nudging her. :Melissa: Let's never have a party before a meeting, again. Chapter 1 - Rude Awakening Aran, Melissa, Topzy, and Jared walk into the office as Mrs. Crassus impatiently sighs, looking to them. :Mrs. Crassus: So, we have one weekly meeting, and you just forget it? :Jared: Sorry, Mrs. Assus. :Mrs. Crassus: I swear if you call me that again, I will throw you out this window Aran snickers as Mrs. Crassus looks to him with a death glare. Aran instantly stops. :Mrs. Crassus: Now, I know you all think after blowing up Four's Tower we defeated Four, but that is anything but true. Four has teamed up with Ajax, and we have no idea where they are. :Aran: The mountains. :Mrs. Crassus: What? :Aran: They're in the mountains, I know Ajax. :Mrs. Crassus: What mountain? :Aran: How would I know? I only know he'll be in the mountains. Mrs. Crassus sighs, shutting down the projector and slumping down into her chair. :Mrs. Crassus: Meeting's over.. The four walk out, it then focuses on Aran. :Aran: I'm starved, where's the food in here? :Melissa: No idea, haven't really walked around in this place. They find the room after a few minutes of looking, and grab some food, sitting down. :Jared: What's up with Mrs. Assus? Jared sits down, looking to the two. :Aran: I really have no idea.. Aran looks to Melissa. :Aran: Melissa, can I talk to you? :Melissa: Yeah, sure. They walk out of the room in the hallway and Aran akwardly chuckles :Aran: W-well, uhm.. They both stop as they hear a giant explosion. :Melissa: What the hell is that?! They all run out of the hallway. It then pans down to a little box on the ground. ---- Mrs. Crassus is sitting at her desk as two soldiers walk in. She looks up, confused, as one locks the door. :Mrs. Crassus: Why are you locking the door? She leaps back in surprise as the soldier who locked the door grabs the other one by the neck and throws him out the window, no questions asked. :Mrs. Crassus: Holy shit! Mrs. Crassus tries to run out the door as she turns around, seeing Former Four. :Mrs. Crassus: You! Former Four grabs her by the neck, choking her. :Former Four: Bye-bye. Former Four throws Mrs. Crassus to the ground, barely allowing her to live. It then pans out to outside of the window, when all of a sudden the room explodes in a ball of flames. Chapter 2 - Hole in the Wall Aran and Melissa stare at the hole in the wall, both grieving Mrs. Crassus' death. :Aran: Four just wants to torture us all, doesn't he? ---- Two Days Later ---- Aran runs out into his hometown as a napalm drops, engulfing a few buildings in flames. :Aran: No! Godamnit! He turns around as two more napalms drop, and people fleeing begin to be gunned down. :Aran: Ajax! You bastard! He runs over to his house, then being blown back as the house explodes into flames, as a heavily armored man walks out. :Aran: You! I'm gonna murder you. The armored brute slams into Aran, sending him toppling over. As Aran topples over, the brute pulls out an axe. The brute is blocked by Melissa, who shoots him in the chest. :Melissa: Aran, you gotta get up! The brute begins to flee as Aran runs after him, but quickly dives over as explosive bullets slam against the ground. :Melissa: Crap! Melissa helps Aran up as the helicopter circles them. :Aran: Just don't move. Two guns pop out of the helicopter's side, accompanied with a larger one slipping out from the bottom. :Melissa: Well then. ---- BOSS FIGHT Heli-Gunner ---- The helicopter begins to break down, and a motor explodes, sending it propelling into the ground. It spins around and finally stops after a few seconds. :Melissa: Wow.. :Aran: That was amazing. They both walk over to the helicopter. Aran then calls someone. :Aran: Hey, we'll need some help getting some information. Chapter 3: Factory of Weirdos :Jared: This place is so quiet, are you sure this is the right place? :Topzy: Positive. Topzy looks up and sighs as she sees a door blocking their way. :Topzy: I got this. The door begins to crumble up into a ball as soldiers pour out. :Jared: Fire! After killing all the soldiers, Jared and Topzy walk in, looking around. A weird logo is spraypainted across the factory about everywhere. :Topzy: This factory is weird.. :Jared: Well apparently this place has been abandoned for a couple years. Topzy smiles as she looks up, snickering as she sees some soldiers 'hiding' '' :'Jared': Nice hiding spot, weirdos. ''The two gun them down and walk up the stairs as they find themselves in a maze of sorts. :Topzy: Wait one moment, this was supposed to be the back door. Topzy looks around, confused. :Jared: Well, let's figure out a way outta here. After finding their way around the maze, they find themselves at a door. :Jared: Finally. The door seems to warp to the right. :Topzy: The hell? She opens the door and walks in, finding herself in a massive room with a container in the middle. :Jared: Woah... :Topzy: Is this place like one of those bigger-on-the-inside places? A group of heavily armed robots patrol out, some of them cloaking. :Jared: It seem's we've hit their best security. After defeating the robots, they walk over to the container, which is being blocked by a plate of metal. :Topzy: I think there's something over here. Topzy flicks a switch and the metal plate begins to lower. :Topzy: Oops. Chapter 4: Interrogation : Aran: Today has been really crazy.. : Melissa: Yeah. They both look at the broken down helicopter. : Aran: Let's just let Jared do this. : Melissa: Yeah. It then cuts to them sitting on a couch, laughing. : Melissa: Why does that Ajax guy hate you so much, anyways? : Aran: Well. Aran begins to freeze up. : Aran: I-I... Aran then runs away, bursting out the door. : Melissa: Aran! : Aran: Ajax is out here! I know it! He turns around to see Melissa on the ground, and then looks to the needle in her neck. She begins to twitch as red particles begin to depart from her body, splitting from her. : Aran: No! Melissa! The red particles split from her and she stocks spasming. : Melissa: Hm? Someone taps Aran on the back, he turns around to see a lookalike of Melissa, except her Cyrilians are red. : Melissa?: Well hello there! Melissa? kicks Aran in the face, knocking him over. : Melissa?: Now you better cooperate, Four's paying me good money for this! : Aran: What are you? : Melissa?: Oh! I'm more then one thing, I can be anything! Her voice gets a demonic echo as she turns from Melissa, to Aran, and then begins to flicker onto different Fantendoverse characters. She stops at Melissa. : Melissa?: Now, let's get this over with! ---- BOSS FIGHT Melissa? ---- Melissa? topples over, flickering from Melissa to various characters. : Melissa?: Gah! God Damnit! Melissa? stumbles away, beginning to run. :Melissa?: I'll be back! :Aran: Yeah! For another serving of us beating the shit out of you. :Melissa: Now stop looking like me! That's weird... ---- :Former Four: They've beat the shapeshifter. :Ajax: God damnit! Ajax slams his fist on the table in anger. :Ajax: Send in Brute, for christs sake. :Former Four: Okay, but don't whine if he dies, aswell. Former Four presses a button and sits back, watching as a red dot moves across a map. ''Chapter 5: Steamdragon'' Jared and Topzy watch as the steel plates slide down, revealing a SteamDragon. : Topzy: Woah! I've seen one of these things before! It crash landed i- Before Topzy can finish her sentence, the tail smashes through the glass and the SteamDragon screeches, bursting out. : Jared: Shit! Duck! The two hit the deck as the dragon comes flying out, bursting through the wall and outside. : Topzy: Get that SteamDragon! The dragon whips around, sending cars flying. It looks to the two, and a forcefield forms around them. : Topzy: Well, this is just great. ---- BOSS FIGHT SteamDragon ---- After defeating the dragon, it cuts to a pod, filled with another SteamDragon, silently floating through space. Chapter 6: Take A Hike Memories of the morning appear, showing Aran getting on his motorcycle and driving off into the distance as Melissa bursts out of the door, trying to stop him. :Aran: Soon, he's gonna come for Melissa, I have to. He stares at the mountain ahead of him as he spots a building ontop of the mountains. :Aran: Too easy, he won't even know that it's coming. It then cuts to him arriving, as he drags someone's unconcious body to the corner, and then walks out with the uniform on. :Aran: Damn, could this uniform be any tighter? He adjusts it as he walks in with a group of people. :Aran: Well hello, guys, how's your morning? The group stares at him akwardly, and they keep walking. :Aran: Mine was good. He watches as they go into a corner, where nobody can see them. :Aran'Guys.. I have something to confess. ''He throws off his glasses and reveals his robotic arm. :'''Aran: I fuckin' hate all of you. After fighting off the enemies, he sees a man with a katana, and ducks as it is thrown over his head. :Aran: Missed. He turns around to see a man slumping to the ground, with a katana in his chest :Aran: Or not. The man pulls out a grenade, and throws it at Aran, as Aran picks it up, punches the man, and throws the grenade in the elevator behind him. :Aran: Sorry, buddy, but I have this all planned out. The man gets up, but before he can exit the elevator the grenade explodes, sending the elevator down. :Aran: Except all the sound that makes.. shit. Aran leaps up into the shaft, and climbs up onto the next floor, and begins to pry the door open as he hears shouting below. :Aran: C'mon.. He gets the door open and closes the doors shut, running out and jumping through the window, landing on a patio. :Ajax: Well, took you long enough. Ajax silently sips on a beer as he looks to Aran. :Aran: You're better than this, Ajax, I know you're still good somewhere. :Ajax: You still believe in me, even after I killed them? :Aran: Never speak of that! :Ajax: Face it, Aran, I killed our parents, there's no way you can bring them back. :Aran: F-fuck you! Ajax shoots Aran with a tazer gun, knocking him over. :Ajax: I've took away your parents, now I'm going to kill everyone you love. He inputs something on a monitor and a massive gun rises out, powering up. :Ajax: But this time, you can watch them die. A monitor rises up as it zooms in onto the Misfits Base. Chapter 7: Invasion on New York Melissa looks around as all the buildings begin to topple down, as missiles crash into the buildings. :Melissa: Shit! Monitors crash into the streets, blocking Melissa's way. :Melissa: This is god damn unlucky! Melissa is thrown back as a massive building topples down, dust flying everywhere. :Melissa: Fffuck! Four leaps out of the collapsed building, inside a mech suit. :Four: Sorry, but this time you're not escaping! ---- Boss Battle Former Four ---- :Four: Oh, don't think im dying this easy! Four presses a button and the Galvan Fist extends out, grabbing Melissa and pulling her back to Four. :Four: Let's go meet some good 'ol friends. ---- :Aran: I'm gonna fucking kill you! Ajax smirks, and looks behind Aran, getting Aran confused, and making him turn around. :Ajax: Now you wouldn't want me to kill Melissa, would you? Four in the Mech Suit lands, with Melissa stuck in his Galvan Fist. :Melissa: Let go of me! :Four: This Galvan Fist certifies that she cant form into dust while in contact with it, it's the perfect way to stop you all! Ajax runs up to Aran from behind and whacks him in the head with the pistol, knocking Aran over. :Ajax: I was always the better brother. Ajax holds a pistol to Aran's head, but it flies into the sky, and he then gets kicked by a blur. :Topzy: Heyo! :Aran: How'd you find us? Topzy points to Melissa, who is holding up a phone. :Topzy: Distress signal. :Four: You- godamnit! I'm gonna murder you! Four is knocked back as Jared shoots at him with dual pistols, causing Four to back up and drop Melissa, as the four gather around. :Ajax: Oh, this must be the Avengers! He looks to Four. :Ajax: Then I have my superweapon ready. Four lands, preparing to blast all of them with the superweapon. :Four: Bye! Four is stopped as flaming arrows hit him in the head, he looks up to see Birnstone and Firball. :Birnstone: Don't forget the distress goes out to every Misfit! Firball builds up speed and slams into Four at a record breaking speed, sending Four flying into the superweapon as the superweapon shatters open, leaving the core vulnerable. :Ajax: I can still kill you all. :Aran: We can prove whose the better brother now. Chapter 8: The End of the End Aran, Birnstone, Jared, Topzy, Firball, and Melissa eye down Ajax.'' :'Aran: Everyone! Attack! ---- Boss Battle Ajax, the 'Better Brother' ---- :'''Ajax: Gahh! Melissa kicks Ajax, sending him flying back into Jared who picks him up, flies upward, and drops him down. :Aran: I hope you feel the pain I did! Aran shoots Ajax with a sentelenium shot, sending him flying beside the core, his chest singed. :Ajax: Fuck you. :Aran: Touche, dickbag. Everyone loads up onto a helicopter as Aran watches as the superweapon begins to shake. :Four: I'm out! The Mecha Suit rocket-ejects Four far out into the forest. :Aran: There was no way he could be brought back. Aran silently stares at the building as it all explodes, Ajax dissapearing with it. ---- Everybody is seen partying, sitting down and drinking, as Firball happily climbs up Aran's shoulder, ruffing at him :Aran: Yeah, I got everything ready, I wont pass out, I promise. Firball gives an approving nod and crawls down, nudging Melissa and running to Aran. :Melissa: Hi. :Aran: Hey, Melissa? :Melissa: Yes? Aran pulls out a red and gold ring with a purple sentelenium gem in the middle, surrounded by shining blue sentelenium crystals. :Aran: Will you marry me? Melissa covers her mouth, tearing up. :Melissa: Y-Yes! Melissa runs up and hugs Aran, both of them smiling happily. Epilogue End Scene 1 Aran walks up to a microphone as people casually chat and clears his throat, looking out into the audience, he looks over to Melissa and smirks. :Aran: Hello, everyone. And welcome to the Misfits program. He points to a logo, that displays 'MISFITS' '' :'Aran': Well, look, we are edgy kids on a mission. ''A few people in the audience chuckle :Aran: But no, we're a group of people who just wanna save the world, so technically, we are edgy kids on a mission. Aran smirks :Aran: But of course, we aren't normal. Aran holds up his robotic fist, as Jared descends down, showing off his wings. :Aran: We're weirdos, and I'm just the lead weirdo, a robo-armed freak. Aran looks over as Melissa and Topzy walk up onto the stage, and Firball leaps on Aran's shoulder :Aran: You don't even have to really be human, you just have to want to save the world. Birnstone walks up and smiles, waving. :Aran: So we're pretty much the X-Men, I guess. Aran wraps his arms around Melissa :Aran: Thanks for listening to me, and I hope you apply to get in. Everyone begins to clap as Aran looks around and smirks, as it zooms out of the new Misfits base, somewhere outside of New York City. The Misfits Crew will return in Misfits - Starsnow End Scene 2 Firball silently watches TV as he rolls off the couch and over to a cupboard, to which he pulls out a disc. :Aran: Firball, why the hell do you have a GoPro on? Firball seems to snicker as he watches himself run around with a GoPro camera, he smirks and pops the current disk out, sliding a new one in. :Man: Test 046, Chamber 3 test, go. A door slides open as Firball slowly looks around, it then zooms to platforms. :Man: Test 046 has seemed to demonstrate amazing jump and speed, able to jump through platforms with ease. Firball quickly leaps through the platforms. :Man: We're hoping to give him to the Military, to boost their forces, maybe even make more of them. Firball glares at the camera, nudging it. :Man: It's also very friendly. Firball knocks the camera into acid :Man: NO! BAD! Firball will return in Firball (game) End Scene 3 A portal seemingly rips through time and space as a ship is thrown out, landing :???: Jesus Christ, that was a bit too close to the ground. A man walks out, with two women hidden by jackets walk beside him. :???: Oh look! A dead person! The man looks to Ajax, who is obviously dead. :???: Get him to the medi-bay, we have one heal left, we could use another man on our team. The man stops, and looks to a glowing area, he picks it up and freezes. :???: She's here, Melissa's here. The two women look at eachother and smirk :???: Oh, this world will be fun. The women on the right smirks as she conducts electricity from her hands. :???: Plasma, locate a girl named Melissa Dust, and find her quick. :Plasma: Yes, sir. The other girl smirks as shadow-like hands surround her, searching around for more dust particles. :Spirit: Troy, it seems that's the only sample we can find here. :Troy: Oh, that'll be fine, we'll figure out a way to make her come to us. Troy's hand forms into red dust particles as it forms into a grappling hook, aiming at the Galvan Fist and pulling it back. :Troy: This will come in handy. Ajax and this mysterious crew will appear in Misfits- Starsnow Characters Playable Characters Playable Characters - Multiplayer Only Antagonist NPCs Enemies Enemies Special Enemies Bosses Trivia *In about 3 cars, hidden throughout the game, you can hear the song Eiffel 65 - Blue playing on the car's radio. *You can find a bucket that you can use to kill people with somewhere in the Misfits Base. *The wilhelm scream will be played sometimes if you kill someone by hitting them with an explosive weapon. *The Beorn Blaster, a weapon from Magma Sentinels, can be found somewhere in the game. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games Category:Free-Roam Games Category:Fantendo - Misfits Category:V2 Games